


Minor Revolt

by SilverScriptings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Kids, Gen, Han's early childhood isn't great, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Minor Violence, han gets roughed up a bit in this, mild pre-skysolo if you want to imagine things go that way when they're older, right now they're just cute kids, teenager han solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScriptings/pseuds/SilverScriptings
Summary: A young Han Solo sticks his neck out to help a kid from a back world planet.AU - Darth Vader discovers the existence of his son early on and secretly tries to extract him from Tatooine. He employs Captain Garris Shrike who brings along a young Han Solo to help.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Minor Revolt

**Author's Note:**

> Han’s background is more closely tied to the Expanded Universe/Legends. I considered working in the Solo movie background and then thought…  
> nahh...nevermind.

The beeping beside Han’s head pulled the boy slowly out of a restless but much-needed deep sleep. He groaned but swung his legs over the bunk regardless, knowing what punishment would await him if the captain didn't see him in the next ten minutes. He quickly silenced the alarm that was both a rude awakening and indication that they'd left hyperspace. They'd arrived at their destination. The captain would take a good five to ten minutes to get clearance and prepare their descent, which gave the boy around seven minutes to get dressed and presentable.

He grabbed the closest pair of pants and began to pull them on his growing frame. He'd be fifteen soon, and his body was starting to show the passage of time. The hem of his pants were just a bit high, showing a little too much of his ankle. He groaned as he pulled an off-white tunic over his torso.

"Boots oughta help," he mumbled as he rummaged under the bunk for something that would hide the ill-fitting outfit. He dare not ask captain Shrike, for proper attire, at least not on this errand. Han knew better than to ask for favors when the captain was focused and easily irritable.

Part of surviving with the swindler was knowing how to swindle him. Han would wait for the right moment to make a formal request. Perhaps after this mission, the captain would calm down. While Captain Garris Shrike wasn't ever a patient and generous caretaker; since beginning this particular job, he had been particularly short with his trained boys. He'd initially pulled Kypenn with him to run this mission, but after the older boy asked too many questions, he got a sock in the ear and a ticket back to their headquarters.

Han fell into this by merely being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He pulled on his boots and gave himself a quick look in the smudged and cracked mirror. He tried to tame his hair with just his fingers and spit. While his body had started to grow non-stop, his face still held onto childhood just enough for him to appear harmless. That's how Shrike liked his orphans. He wanted them to look innocent and invisible. His own secret agents who could steal and listen and lie for him while he waited elsewhere in safety.

Han leaned forward, trying to get a clearer view of his features. Yes, he still looked the part, but there was a burgeoning of adulthood on the periphery. If someone looked close enough, they could see that the kid had a lot of history in his fourteen-year-old eyes. Orphaned on Corellia sometime between the moment he could walk and hold a blaster. Being nothing more than a beggar child, avoiding the proper orphanage system on the planet for fear that the rumors of those establishments had been correct. He'd finally been discovered mid-pick pocket by Captain Shrike. The man threatened to turn him in but instead recruited him into his band of criminals; Being taught survival between running illegal schemes and random beatings.

Han sniffed loudly and turned to the exit. The ship that the Captain had chosen for this mission was a smaller vessel but with adequate storage. Something perfect for moving valuables but not large quantities of them. The hallway to the cockpit was lined with hidden pockets to stash items. Han deduced Shrike was merely doing a smuggling job, but the clients were paranoid and dangerous-- hence the size of the ship and crew (just himself and the captain) and Shrike's own paranoia.

"Boy, get in here!" the man yelled a moment before Han's boot crossed the threshold into the cockpit. "Land this thing," Shrike muttered as the captain ran a frustrated hand through his hair and aggressively hit the com system.

Han sank into the co-pilot's seat and immediately started the necessary functions for a smooth landing. He didn't recognize the planet, all yellow and grey, and a part of him didn't care. Han just wanted to get in and get out. The sooner they got back to the Trader's Luck and the other orphans, the less likely he'd get on the captain's bad side again.

"Listen, I understand the need for caution, but there's no reason to assume we're Imperial agents," the captain addressed the faceless person on the planet with exaggerated sweetness. "I'm here with my son, say hi, kiddo," Shrike abruptly smacked his shoulder and gave him a threatening smile.

"Hello," Han said weakly, and with an eye-roll that he just couldn't hold back.

"We've got family out in the southern deserts. We just want to get to our people; we have no quarrel with the Hutts." He cut off the comm.

There was a long pause. Han had everything prepared for their descent, he just needed the affirmation and the proper landing coordinates. "Alright, you're good to go, Blue Suns."

Shrike let out a long sigh and sat back as Han worked the incoming information into the computer.

"Damn Hutts, picking fights with the Empire, and over what? This shit planet?"

The name of the planet scrolled across his screen.

"Tatooine?" Han muttered. "What's on Tatooine?" The greyish mustard shades of the atmosphere began to clear into endless deserts. The heat from the rest of the planet played tricks with his vision, he had to narrow his eyes to make out what appeared to be a small city.

"Our job. We get in, we get the packages, and we leave," Shrike stood and began to gather supplies from the small storage area behind the cockpit.

Shrike started to fill him in on what they were doing here. It wasn't uncommon for him to wait for the absolute last moment to let him or one of the other boys in on the details.

"Do not start anything with the locals. They're hypersensitive after that stealth attack from the Empire a few weeks back. It's why the Hutts are so jittery. They're convinced the Imps are cracking down on one of their side-planet money hoards or something."

Shrike shrugged. "Grab your small blaster, but keep it hidden. We need to be as non-threatening as possible." The captain proceeded to tuck an extra blaster into his boot.

Han raised an eyebrow as he brushed past him but didn't comment on the hypocrisy.

"Who’s our contact?" Han asked without thinking as they waited for the ramp to lower from their ship.

The captain grabbed him by the front of his tunic and slammed him against the wall beside the exit. "What have I told ya about useless questions, lad?" The captain easily kept him pressed up against the wall, his fist digging into Han's chest and collarbone.

Han glared but remained silent. A thousand witty responses teased his mind and lips, but he channeled his defiance in his eyes, not blinking as he met the older man's burning glare. He let the time drip between them as he refused to repeat the mantra Shrike forced his boys to quote.

Shrike shifted his fist upwards, applying steady pressure on Han's windpipe.

"Say it before you run out of breath, boy."

Han gritted his teeth, but the strain on his vulnerable throat was quickly moving from uncomfortable to painful and finally to deadly.

"They're," he coughed, "For useless people."

Shrike released him, but not before grabbing him and shoving him towards the exit and down the ramp, he swiped at the back of Han's head for good measure. Han coughed violently as he tried to get his footings. The blow at the back of his head almost knocked him off his feet. Despite the small beating and his ever-growing limbs, Han found balance at the bottom of the ramp.

"Don't you forget it, lad," Shrike said as he confidently strode past him. Han allowed himself a moment, bent over, hands on knees as he continued to hack and cough. He returned his earlier glare to the back of Shrike's head, cataloging this event among the many other times he'd been the recipient of the man's cruelty.

"Move, Solo!" the captain yelled back at him.

Han stood to his full height, shoulders back and chest forward as he caught up and fell in step with his ruthless benefactor. He turned his attention to the bland surroundings, anything to get his mind off the captain. 

Everything was the same dull beige color he observed from space; the buildings, the scenery, even the people. Their immediate surroundings were sparse with individuals, but the few that they passed were noticeably tense. Han wondered if it was from the Hutts intimidation tactics or from years of living on such a lifeless and dull planet. He'd only been on the surface for a few minutes, and he already wanted to retreat into one of the many bars and entertainment establishments- which he noted were many.

Some of the buildings stood so close to one another that they almost leaned against their neighbor. There was so little space between them that Han almost didn't see the huddled shape hiding in one ally. It was a child, hunkered low in the shadows but staring out at every passerby with fear and anticipation. Han didn't gather any specific characteristics from the young local, just a general impression from his face. He knew that expression. He'd felt the emotion behind those eyes when he was alone on the streets of Corellia.

Han quickly looked back to Shrike. The man had pulled him off the street, provided steady work, pilot training, and a warm place to sleep at night. But at that moment, he wished the man had left him to fend for himself on the street of Corellia. For a moment, Han envied the frightened child.

He briefly glanced back at the child to find he'd shrunk back further into the shadows, almost indecipherable from other obscure objects shoved into that space. Han shook his head, trying to clear thoughts of 'what ifs' and 'if only's.' This was his life now. He couldn't do much about it.

They'd walked another ten minutes before Han realized they were circling various establishments. He knew this was a basic strategy to check if they were being followed or to check the surroundings for any signs of danger. Han knew it was a valuable safety caution but, in their current setting, seemed like a little of an overreaction. They had no quarrel with the Hutts, and they sure as hell weren't agents from the Empire.

So why was the captain rolling out all the precautions? He was clearly tense earlier, but when is the man ever really at ease?

Han didn't dare voice his concerns. He merely aided with the surveying till they wound up at their destination. It was another twenty minutes before they entered into one of the junkyards at the edge of the city. Han knew his part; he casually began browsing the available merchandise as Shrike spoke with the man up front. Judging by how the stranger tried to sell a used blaster to Shrike told Han that this man wasn't their contact.

The captain pretended to be interested before he switched into business mode. Han tried to not stare, but it was admirable the way he could switch between all the various roles he chose to play. The man was an incredible actor, able to switch between a trustworthy friend to a scoundrel pirate in the blink of an eye.

The man behind the counter frowned when he realized he wasn't going to make a sale with the captain.

"In the back, and make the dropoff quick, I'm tired of putting my neck out for this operation."

"Gladly," Shrike said. "Lad, let's go."

Han abandoned his own show and followed the captain through a backdoor in the establishment. They found another man waiting in this room. He abruptly stood at their entrance, his body stiff and controlled, much like a military man's response to a superior. But he wasn't dressed as any individual aligned with a government or a cause. In fact, his clothing seemed to be the sort of 'casual' someone would put together if they weren't entirely sure what casual really meant. His attire was almost too calculated and precise.

But who was he to judge the fashion on this back-hole of a planet?

The captain gave the man a once over before cutting to the chase. "You got the packages?"

"My lord sent," the man's slow evaluation of Shrike was a lot less gracious, "you?"

Shrike scoffed. "I don't ask questions, sonny, I just get results. And your overlords were looking for something a little more under the radar after the shit your team pulled weeks back. You really did make a mess of it, didn't you?"

The man lifted his chin and bristled with frustration at this remark. He clearly wanted to hit back with something, but instead, he took a step back and gestured to the trunk he'd been sitting on when they entered.

"There it is."

Shrike looped his thumbs into his belt as he observed the dusty old container. He leaned forward to open it, peeking inside for just a moment.

"And the second package?"

Han had never seen a man break a sweat so quickly. His earlier arrogance fell away completely.

"It's not here."

"What do you mean, it's not here?"

"I mean it ran away. He ran away."

"He's a child, they don't run very fast. How the hell did you--"

"It doesn't matter! He bolted yesterday. If I had the rest of my men at my disposal, he'd be caught, but unfortunately, my entire troop has been hunted down by those damn Hutts."

"Sloppy," Shrike says as he shook his head. "What can you tell me? Something to locate the kid. He wouldn't run into the desert, would he?"

Han mentally retreated from the conversation. He briefly picked up on a physical description of their 'package,' but he really didn't need to hear anymore. He knew where the boy was. Han opened his mouth to relay the information but stopped himself. He recalled the terror on the kid's face as he peered out of the darkness.

Han looked at both men as they frantically discussed their current situation. As they griped about the fate of one helpless child. Han already knew the brutality of the captain. He knew all too well how the man treated his underlings. And while it was in his skillset to take orphans under his 'wing,' Han never knew him to take one as young as the kid he saw on the street. Shrike didn't like to work with children who were still likely to cry or wet the bed, too much trouble.

The thought of someone that little taking on the brunt of the captain’s wrath unnerved Han. Perhaps he shouldn't say anything and just let the kid get away. He was better off away from the agendas of either of these men.

However, if they failed here, if they didn't get their full reward, it would be taken out on Han's hide. And it wasn't as if the kid was an expert at hiding. Shrike would find him sooner or later, so it might as well be sooner so they could get off this damn rock.

Han shifted his weight as he considered his options. A minute passed, maybe two. The bickering men in the background a perfect backdrop for his own internal debate.

In the end, he was either tired of hearing the men argue or of his own warring moral convictions.

"I know where he is."

\----

"Yeah," Han said as he casually walked back to where the captain was leaning against the adjacent corner building. "He's still there. He's not moving."

Shrike nodded.

"Alright. You go in and get him. I'll get the other package to the ship. I expect you to be only a few minutes behind me."

"Wait-- You want me to get him?"

"Can you hear, Solo? Yes, I sure as hell can't fit in that crack--"

"And you think I can?"

"You've got a better chance, and besides, I just want you to talk to him. Coax him out of there. Aren't you good with kids?"

"As you keep reminding me, I'm just a kid myself."

"You stopped being a kid the moment you started your little pickpocket business." The captain scoffed. "Just get it done and be quick about it."

Han sighed as he watched the man retrace his steps to the junkyard, leaving him with the mission. He ran a hand through his hair before turning back to the small alleyway. Han approached the crevice between the buildings, allowing his eyes to adjust to the shadows and get a better look at the kid. He was huddled to one side of the building, merely a small lump of white and beige that anyone could have easily mistaken for a pile of bandages.

"Hey," Han half-whispered. There was no movement. "Hey kid, hey!" he steadily raised his voice, "Are you alright?"

There was a gradual stir to the pile of white before they suddenly jerked, and a small blond head peeked out, clearly frightened. The kid pressed his back against the wall. His big eyes began to frantically look this way and that, presumably, for an easy exit.

Han held up his hands, "Hey, hey, easy. I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy's wide eyes bounced anxiously from Han's face to his hand, to where his blaster would presumably hang by his belt, back to his hand, and then coming full circle to his face before bouncing around again.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Han repeated before trying something else. "What's your name?"

The boy's emotions played so openly and earnestly across his features that it was almost comical. Han saw the way in which his eyebrow furrowed together, communicating mistrust. He was considering if it was smart for him to share his identity. Han quickly took inventory on the boy's features and size, he couldn't be older than five years old. Too young to be worrying about strangers but also wise to do so.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the phrase was starting to become Han's new anthem. A repeated promise that he wasn't certain he could completely hold up. It was true that Han wouldn't hurt him, but he had no idea what the captain had in store for him...

"Luke."

"Luke, alright. Hi, Luke. I'm Han."

A beat went by as Han tried to think of the next obvious thing to ask a frightened five-year-old. Probably shouldn't ask about his parents; their fate obvious.

"Hello," a reply broke the silence. The small voice pulled Han out of his own thoughts. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth at the politeness in the boy's voice.

Cute.

"Why are you hiding in here?" Han asked as he scooted closer. Despite what the captain thought, he was no longer small enough to squeeze into this crevice, but he could get just a tad closer.

The kid looked away from Han and shrugged.

"Are you hiding from someone?" Han asked carefully. The boy, Luke, nodded slowly, which was then followed quickly by a large sniff and a quivering bottom lip.

Oh, no. No. Do not start crying on me.

Han tried to not panic as he browsed through all the possible topics to distract the distraught boy. "Hey kid, have you ever been off the planet? Been in a ship before?"

The boy's face had started to become red and fussy as the emotion began to bubble over. But at the mention of a spaceship, his eyes lit up fractionally. He rubbed his grungy sleeve across his face.

"Do you have a ship?"

Han nodded, "I sure do. I'm a bit of a pilot."

The boy started to crawl towards him, his expression now completely full of wonder.

"Really? You're a pilot?"

Han couldn't help but drink in the small dose of admiration the boy was giving him. It felt good to be admired, even if it was from a kid he'd just met.

"Yeah, I've been flying for a few years now," Han's smirk shifted to a full-blown smile, "Would you like to see my ship?"

The boy eagerly nodded, a bright smile of his reflecting Han's own. Han reached out his hand towards him, "Well, come on."

Luke stood and quickly scurried over to him, grabbing onto his hand for dear life. Han hesitated. Earlier, he promised the boy that he wouldn't hurt him. Would luring him out and into the captain's hands be putting him in danger? Clearly, the boy was frightened, scared by whatever those men had done to get a hold of him in the first place. Han doubted that their motives were in the kid's best interests.

But really, what choice did he have? Han had a job to do, and he should just do as he was told.

\---

When they entered the hanger bay, the child was still clinging to him. Thankfully he'd abandoned his hand and was satisfied with just pulling at Han's tunic and pants. When Luke caught sight of the ship, his eyes lit up, then there was a pause and the smallest hint of a frown.

Han chuckled lightly, knowing what was going through the child's head, even if he was little more than a toddler. Their modest transport was precisely that: unassuming and unimpressive.

Han put his hands on his hips and returned his attention to the ship. "Yeah, I know. It's not much. Definitely not the one I would choose to run around the galaxy in. I'd need something sleeker, has some more style, definitely a Corellian model of some sort--"

"Solo!"

Han startled, and the kid jumped before desperately clinging to his leg. "Easy, kid," he muttered as the captain trudged down the ramp towards them.

"What are you doing---" the man stopped mid-sentence as he saw the kid. "Is that him?"

Han looked down at Luke only to see a mop of blond hair. The boy had his face pressed against his thigh, trying his very best to hide from the captain. Han really couldn't blame him.

Shrike pulled out a datapad before hunkering down to the boy's level. Han saw him pull up an image on the small screen. The captain grabbed Luke's arm and yanked him away from Han, snatching his small chin to get a good look at his face. Han couldn't help but cringe at the whimpers that were now coming from the child.

"Hey, easy with him, he's just a kid," Han said.

Shrike seemed satisfied with the comparison and released him. "What's your name?" he barked at the child, but Luke was too preoccupied with redoubling his efforts to burrow into Han. Luke didn't answer, he wasn't aware of the consequences if he kept the captain waiting. How could he be aware? There's no telling what he'd been through. He was lost and scared, and the only person he seemed to trust for the time being was Han.

"I asked you a question," Shrike was about to reach out and grab him again when Han intervened.

"Luke, he said his name was Luke," Han cursed himself for not getting the full name. Shrike may not be satisfied with just the one. Shrike glared up at Han for a moment before returning his attention to the datapad. He tapped at it for a few lingering seconds before slowly standing and turning back to the ramp.

"Get him on the ship."

Han had to pry Luke's arms off his leg in order to get them moving. "Come on, Luke. Don't you want to see the cockpit?" There was a very audible sniff from the boy followed closely by a suspicious look at the retreating back of the captain.

"It's ok, he's harmless," Han lied. He swallowed thickly and added, "Just stick by me, I won't let him hurt you." Han wasn't sure if that last statement was also a lie or just an empty promise-- maybe both.

Luke relented and let go of Han long enough for the older boy to usher him into the ship.  
\-----

Han kept his hands on the boys' shoulders, steering him slowly to the front of the ship. He abruptly held Luke in place as they approached the threshold to the cockpit. This was as good a place as any to see everything. He didn’t want to get Luke too close to the captain.

Han glanced down to see Luke trying his best to see on his tiptoes. He knew that a proper caretaker would've hefted the child into his arms, maybe even on his shoulders to help him see everything. He wondered if the boy had someone who would've done that without hesitation.

Han wondered if he ever had someone like that in his own history.

It was best if the kid learned early that life didn't always help him out. Han opted for pointing out the aspects of the controls that the child could easily see. He muttered a few words here and there about the technical controls and was surprised at the boy's ability to soak up the information and even ask a decent question or two.

Han was about to jump into an explanation of the nav systems and this current hyperdrive model when a sudden push-pull jarred both him and Luke. He was familiar with that movement. The moment when a ship pulled free from the gravity of a planet and began its ascent into hyperspace.

He and Luke stopped their mutual appreciation of the ship's controls to just stare at the planet from this perspective. To Han, it was just another dusty planet, but to the kid, this was probably the first time he'd ever seen it from space. Even from his truncated view, he knew the boy could recognize his world.

A quick minute came and went before the viewscreen turned away from the planet, and the stars stretched out before them before erupting into hyperspace. Han once again turned his attention to the kid. His small face looked up in wonder at the swirling blue chaos that was space travel. Han remembered the first time he'd seen Corellia from high up in the stars-- his emotions a mix of awe, fear, and loathing. The only emotion that appeared to be present on his small companion's face was awe.

Until fear started to creep into the corners of Luke's eyes. His small mouth inverted, and his breathing started to increase.

"Where-- Where...," he moaned as the realization of where he was going seemed to dawn on the kid.

"Oh, boy," Han said as he tried to bring his attention back to the controls, pointing rather frantically at one of the panels on the wall.

"Where's my auntie--No, no, no" the boy turned his face up at Han and asked earnestly as his bottom lip quivered, and tears started to fill his eyes. Han's mouth opened and closed as he tried to come up with the right answer.

Should he comfort him? Lie to him? Distract him?

"Shut him up!" Shrike yelled, causing both boys to jump at the reminder of the third individual present. The suddenness of the command was all that was necessary for the floodgates to open. Luke started to openly wail at the prospect of leaving his home.

Han placed his hands back on Luke's shoulders, abruptly turned the boy and steered him away from the cockpit and towards the small area that could charitably be considered a lounge area. It was really just a dirty cushioned bench and a broken sabacc table. Han released the boy as soon as they were near the seat. Han frowned as the boy sank to the ground and curled up into himself instead of climbing on the bench. 

Having successfully gotten the kid away from the angry captain, Han was suddenly dumbstruck on the next course of action. The boy sat with his knees drawn up, his arms wrapped around them, and his face buried in the folds of his loose white shirt.

Han tucked his hands into his pockets and merely listened as the boy quietly sobbed. He couldn't think of a thing to say. At the very least, Han could be present. He could hear small words and phrases in between Luke's pitiful cries.

"--they...they're really gone--the bad men, they got my auntie," Luke's sobs started to stumble through a bout of hiccups, which made the words almost entirely indecipherable. However, Han was able to make out the final words, "white soldiers."

White soldiers?

Stormtroopers.

And then it clicked. The man with the trunk had been a stormtrooper without his armor. The Empire had sent a group to that desert planet for a box and a boy-- but why? And why had they sent in Shrike as a second attempt instead of a whole fleet? Sure the peace with the Hutts was important, but if the Empire wanted something, they didn't sneak around, they just came in and took.

Han glanced back toward the cockpit, not really seeing the captain but knowing he was there. And since when did Captain Shrike do the Empire any favors?

"...Han?"

A small voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head toward the boy, finding a pair of watery eyes looking up at him, pleading with him for something.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Are you--?" his hiccups interrupted the question, bouncing his small frame up and down. "With them?"

Han didn't need clarification. He knew who Luke was referring to. The Empire. The men who came and killed what family the boy had and then tried to kidnap him.

Did that make Han a kidnapper now? Was he really 'with them'?

Han sighed and took a step closer to the boy. He patted the bench, instructing Luke to climb up into it. Slowly, the boy complied. He stood, attempted to wipe down his face with his sleeve and slid into the seat, laying down instantly. Han shucked off his jacket and laid it over him.

"You'll be alright," was the only response that he felt justified to give. Because, as of that moment, he was going to be alright. But he couldn't make guarantees for the future.

\---

Han sunk into the co-pilot seat a few minutes after Luke's cries tapered off into slumber.

Han immediately went to work checking their course and noted that the captain had several planned hyperspace breaks in order to run an automatic scan for trackers. The captain recently purchased an upgraded program from a slicer, which did this automatically during the scheduled breaks from hyperspace. The theory went that a tracker only flared when a ship exited hyperspace. So the upgrade should be able to pinpoint a tracking beacon if they programmed several stops along the way. After a successful scan, the computer would recalculate the coordinates and initiate the jump back into hyperspace.

They would lose a total of ten minutes per stop-- thirty minutes in total. It seemed like a waste of time. Han had his doubts on whether the tech really could find a tracker. 

'Just wait a couple of years,' Han had remarked at the time, 'there will be better-cloaked tracking devices, and this tech will be ancient.'

Regardless of his thoughts on the slicing algorithm, Han went to task adjusting the next three stops. As his fingers flew over the computer console, he quickly threw the captain a sideways glance.

"The kid is asleep. He should be just fine when you hand him over to the Empire. Funny thing for them to want-- a kid. Seems a bit scrawny to be enlisted into stormtrooper training," Han was careful with his words. Not asking a question, just facilitating a conversation.

A tense moment passed as the two individuals continued their responsibilities.

"I don't ask questions," Shrike grumbled.

Han held back a scoff at that no-brainer.

"I don't particularly like doing their dirty work, but they pay well, and the mission was pretty much a transport ride for a toddler," he sighed as he leaned back. "I did not expect a potential run-in with the Hutts. I should ask them for more credits-- you know, for risking our necks going into hostile Hutt territory."

Han forced a laugh of understanding, in much the same way he'd seen adults bullshit each other when trying to build comradery.

"Yeah, they need to double the credits for that and for all your work. Especially since the circumstance was so strange." He let the unspoken question float between them. That question being, 'why the hell was the Empire tiptoeing around the Hutts?'.

Shrike laughed, "I can only assume that my contact was doing this in secret-- behind his master’s back. It's amazing the Empire gets anything productive done-- what with all the backstabbing going on. Lucky you're with me, lad. The Empire is full of snakes."

Han wanted to remind him who the real snake in the room was, but he said nothing. He looked over his shoulder in the general direction where he'd left the kid. While the idea of turning him over to the all-powerful Galactic Empire worried him, he couldn't help but feel relief that Shrike wasn't turning Luke into one of his youngest recruits. He'd hate to see a kid that young take a beating from Shrike.

Han finished the last set of coordinates. Their journey would take several days and ultimately end at a planet in the outer rim, in the Atravis system. He didn't recognize the destination, but he was more concerned about the time he'd have to spend in a small ship with a volatile asshole and a whiny child.

He would just have to be strategic on keeping the two of them apart over the course of the next week.

Shrike grumbled about sleep and left Han to his own devices. The good news is that he'd be out for at least ten hours. The bad news was that the only bed and the couch in the rec area were both occupied. 

Han stayed in the co-pilot's seat for another hour, monitoring their progress. He considered falling asleep in the cockpit, but he ultimately found himself half stumbling to the one escape pod. Not ideal, but at least it was padded enough that he could lay down with his head on something reasonably soft.

Han managed to nod off for a few minutes when a small, timid voice broke through the fog of his own worries and mangled half-dreams.

"Han..?"

He jerked fully awake, arms splayed out in the round confines of the escape pod. He half expected someone to grab him and rough him up for sleeping in a part of the city he wasn't allowed. Or for one of the other boys to pick an odd hour to seek revenge for an earlier slight.

But he only saw the small blonde boy staring at him; his eyes huge as he clutched Han's jacket in his arms. Han let out a long sigh and settled back into the pod. He let his head fall back against one of the cushioned panels.

"What?" He asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance. Wasn't it enough that he was babysitting the scoundrel Shrike, and making sure the ship was adequately programmed. But now he had to be this kid’s nursemaid?

"I'm cold."

Han lifted his head to return his attention to the boy. He noted that the kid was pretty thin and little; not much meat on him at all. And now, it was painfully obvious how cold Luke really was from the constant shivering that gripped his tiny frame. He must be used to the warmth of the desert planet and unaccustomed to the cold bite of space travel.

Han sighed as if bothered but it was an obvious front. A small sign to save face directed at no one but himself.

"Come here," he motioned the kid forward.

Luke scrambled into the escape pod, almost throwing himself on top of Han. "Alright, alright, take it easy," Han muttered as the boy tried to get comfortable. He was all elbows and knees as he curled up on top of Han, trying to get as much warmth from him as possible. Han pried his jacket out of Luke's hand and wrapped it on top of both of them.

When another elbow jabbed into Han's ribs, he hissed in pain. "--Would you just!" Han grabbed the boy and positioned him so the kid's head was comfortably on his chest and his bony body parts wrapped around his torso and not jabbing into Han. "Settle, alright?"

Han quickly stroked Luke's back up and down, trying to create some warmth and reassurance for the kid. A small contented sigh from the boy pressed against Han's own chest, telling him that the boy was indeed settled into him.

"Just take it easy," Han murmured in a low sing-song voice as he continued to gently rub the boy's back.

Han thought back to his earlier conversation with Shrike and the conclusion he'd arrived at the end of it. The boy was better off with the Empire than with Captain Shrike. He'd experienced the grueling demands that a child recruited by Shrike had to deal with every day. So there was some odd comfort in not knowing what was in store for Luke. Whatever it was, it had to be better. The Empire clearly didn't want the child dead.

Even if they were content with killing his guardians.

It couldn't be that bad-- and besides, this wasn't Han's problem. He couldn't do anything to help, this was the way of the universe they lived in. You watched as things happened and imagined a better outcome than reality.

Han continued to slowly move his hand up and down the boy's spine as he tried to silence his own thoughts long enough to doze off himself.

\----

Han heard the wail before seeing Shrike pulling at their unwilling passenger. For the most part, Luke learned to stay away from the older man and out of sight. Unfortunately, the captain had gone looking for the boy. Shrike held a holo-pad communicator in one hand, aimed at the boy. His other hand pulled at the child as Luke tried to get away from him.

Instinctively, Han reached over and intentionally rammed his elbow into the neighboring control panel. Immediately, the weapons overload alarm began to blare through the small confines of the ship.

Shrike dropped the boy's arm and turned to glare at Han. Han knew how to put on a show, especially for overconfident men like the captain. He proceeded to look panicked and deliberately tried to make the noise go away by sabotaging more levers- thus making himself look like a complete imbecile. It was easier for the captain to think he was an idiot then for him to think Han was jerking him around.

"You fool!" Shrike took two steps in his direction, quickly shoved Han away, and began to busy himself, stopping the overload. Han didn't have the strength to prevent himself from falling, but he had the speed to control where exactly he fell.

He made sure to fall close to Luke, effectively being a barrier between the captain and the kid.

"Have you learned nothing, lad? Perhaps I should've left you in the gutter on Corellia where you're better suited--" Shrike continued to ramble about his incompetence. Han was able to block out the details of his descriptions. Instead, he turned to check on Luke. The boy was cradling his arm, where Shrike had grabbed him. Gingerly, Han reached out to turn the boy's forearm and check for injuries. A careless, nasty bruise had begun to contrast against his skin, but other than that, he was alright.

Another moment passed, and the alarm silenced. Han let go of the kid's arm and pretended to nurse his own shoulder. Luckily for the both of them, Shrike had gotten what he wanted. He stepped over Han to enter the cockpit, forgetting about both of them.

\----

Han had a new shadow for the next two days. A small, quiet shadow that liked to reach out and grab anything that looked like a lever, knob, or button to test out before pulling on Han's pant leg and asking for information.

Outwardly, Han played impatience well. But inwardly, he was relieved that the kid knew to stick by him, especially after what happened the other day. A time or two, the boy tried to wander off, and Han quickly hooked his fingers in the back of his shirt and reeled him wordlessly back into himself. He was torn between partial annoyance and quiet responsibility as he made sure to get the boy proper food rations, and stayed warm during the trip.

At the moment, Luke was curled up in the co-pilot's chair as Han double-checked the coordinates during their second hyperdrive break.

"Give me fifteen minutes before initiating the jump back to hyperspace, Solo," Shrike's voice interrupted Han's concentration. Han's eyes went straight to Luke, making sure the man didn't wake him up. Luke stirred but otherwise stayed silent and asleep.

He then went about delaying the jump for the allotted time. "And clear out, take the brat with you."

Han finished the task and jumped out of the pilot's chair before carefully nudging the boy.

"Hurry up!"

Luke slowly complied, groggily sliding out of the chair and letting himself be led into the other room. Han overheard the captain beginning communications as he steered Luke into the one bedroom. Luke muttered something about wanting to fly and promises broken.

Han wasn't paying attention to him other than continuing to shepherd him towards the bunk. He was more interested in the comm the captain was making. Luke hopped up onto the thin mattress but continued to whine.

He could hear Shrike's usual droll, but the other voice was immensely more deep and booming. There was something about the voice that made the hair on his arm stand up and sent a shiver down his spine

"--When can I..?" Luke murmured as he settled into the covers, obviously very sleepy but not wanting to give up whatever he was going on about.

"Would you--" Han hissed, "just go back to sleep. I didn't promise you anything, you little sandworm, and you know it."

Luke didn't pick up on his irritation as he was already right back asleep. Han sighed thankfully and scurried to the door, pressing his back against the frame and inclining his head towards the cockpit.

"--sending it now. Taken just a couple of days ago. The kid's fine, He's--"

The other man interrupted him. "Haste is important, Captain Shrike. Don't waste any more of my time or yours."

Another shudder cascaded through Han's body. That voice, it was thick and dark, like something from a haunted dream. This must be the man who hired Shrike for their mission. The man was clearly in a high level of authority in the Empire but also wanted to keep his little errand with the boy and Tatooine a secret.

"You also said that discretion was important. And discretion is adding on a few extra days of travel. Gotta make sure I'm not being followed, what with the Hutts being so very angry at Empire involvement back there."

Han had to get closer. He had to see who this voice belonged to and perhaps get some insight on Luke's fate.

Han glanced back at the kid momentarily. He then quietly crossed the short distance to the cockpit entrance. He pressed his back against the wall beside the opening and carefully leaned forward, hoping to get a peek.

The sinister voice interrupted Shrike again before diving into an apparent threat. Han didn't catch the nuances, too occupied with trying to make out the shape of the blue haze that was the holo in front of Shrike. He could see a dark shape and a curve that he thought was a profile but realized as he leaned forward that it was a helmet.

The realization hit him as he snapped back, furiously pushing himself against the wall. Darth Vader. The Emperor's right-hand man.

A cold sweat touched his forehead and neck as he recalled the propaganda holos he'd seen on Corellia and the tales the other boys would spread around about the foreboding Dark Lord. Most of what he heard was probably false or completely overblown after being passed from person to person. But that didn't seem to lessen the fear that gripped him. If anything, it made him more terrifying because Han had no idea what the man was really capable of doing.

Han's gaze returned to the sleeping lump of a child in the other room.

What would he possibly want with Luke?

Han chewed on his bottom lip as his imagination bounced between the various tales he'd heard. Of Vader choking several high ranking Imperials simultaneously with just a thought or of the dark lord eradicating a fleet of rebels from a single TIE-fighter...

Vader murdering a roomful of trainee children.

That one story had been passed around with varying degrees of detail, but it was the one that stuck with him.

"Lad!" Han nearly jumped out of his skin as the captain grabbed him by the shoulder and gave him a rough shake. Already tense and conflicted, Han violently shrugged him off and stepped up into the man's space, glaring at him, daring him to touch him again.

The other man took half a step back, surprise, and even fear on his sweaty face. It took Han half a second to realize that Shrike's anxiety must've carried over from his chat with Vader, and if he appeared afraid of Han, it was only because he caught him off guard.

Because a moment later, he was hollering at Han to get his ass back in the cockpit and speed up their jump.

Han stole another moment of defiance as he stood his ground. He glared at the man Han always considered the worst of the worst: a nightmare in human form. But even Han’s nightmare was afraid of the shadow that was Darth Vader.

And in this brief moment, the captain was terrified of Han, and Shrike had no power over him.

Han made his decision.

Han slowly made his way to the pilot's seat and began speeding up their departure through the navigation computer. As he kicked them back into hyperspace, he noted the next break would be close to an inhabited planet. It was also around the time that Shrike would be passed out after his evening rations, in about 6 hours time.

Han lingered over the computer as he began to make small adjustments to the next stop. Something that would swing them a little closer to the planet. And he started to devise the next steps that would keep the kid out of Shrikes' and Vaders' reach.  
\---

Han shot a quick look over his shoulder as he opened the ration stores. The captain had been stalking the ship since his message to Vader. Going from the cockpit to the sleeping quarters to the engine, and then back again. He'd hoped Shrike would pass out right away and leave Han and Luke to their plans, but that wasn't the case. If anything, he seemed more alert than ever.

"Han, what are you doing?" Luke's small voice seemed to vibrate and increase in volume around him.

Han turned and gave the kid a stern look, holding his finger to his lips in a strict warning. Luke continued to rub at his sleepy eyes but stiffened at the older child's seriousness. Han quickly looked over his head to see if they'd drawn the attention of the captain.

"Go sit down," Han tried to shoo him away. "Better yet, go lay down in the pod." That's exactly where he needed Luke to be. If he just stayed put for the next few hours and if Shrike would just fall asleep, then they'd get out of here without any trouble.

"I'm not tired," Luke said around a yawn as he got closer to Han and sat down in the middle of the room. "Can you show me the engine? You said you would."

Han returned to the rations. He didn't want to clear it out and make their departure look obvious. So he picked through them, grabbing the smaller packs.

"Now, you know I didn't, kid," Han answered, his voice a strange mixture of whispering and an attempt to be stern. Yet he couldn't fight the amused smirk that touched the corner of his mouth. He'd only known the kid for the past few days, but he'd found this one attribute to be endearing. Luke was curious and inquisitive. If he wasn't afraid of you, he'd ask you non-stop questions about piloting and ship specs and planets. Han tried to be annoyed, but he liked to share his knowledge. And in those conversations, Luke would try to get Han to promise to show him something or allow him to do something. Han was always diplomatic with his words, so he was sure that he never explicitly agreed to half of the things Luke claimed he promised him.

It was both very irritating and incredibly endearing.

"Can I help then?"

Han finished gathering the food supplies and shifted his attention to medical. He turned to regard the child. He was relatively healthy but small and thin-- likely to trip and hurt himself.

"Can you be a lookout? Make sure the captain isn't going to come back here."

Luke jumped up his feet, making a loud, banging noise as he enthusiastically nodded. Again, Han pressed his finger to his lips. "Would you--!"

But Luke was already scurrying away on his mission.

Han shook his head and resumed his supply gathering. There were a couple of small medical packs complete with bacta strips that could come in handy. Anything bigger in the supply room and Shrike would possibly take notice. He threw them in his pack and turned.

"Han- Han..," he heard Luke's warnings mere seconds before the captain entered. Han relaxed his shoulders, the pack he was carrying swung casually low to the ground and near a couple of storage boxes. He waited a beat to release his hold on it and hoped it wasn't in plain sight of the older man.

"What the hell are you doing, lad?" The man barked at him. Han resisted the urge to look at his loot. He opened his mouth to communicate some excuse, but Shrike cut him off.

"I need you upfront, and you're back here playing games with the brat!"

He turned and stomped back towards the cockpit. Han released the tense breath he'd been holding and kicked the bag further into the corner where he'd dropped it, making certain it wasn't in clear sight. He'd come back for it soon enough.

\--  
The next hour saw Han trying to keep Shrike awake long enough for him to get some sense to leave the cockpit before passing out. Han's plan worked better if the captain wasn't asleep in the pilot's seat. So the older man's head would gently tilt back, and Han would cough loudly or press a command that he knew would make an audible beep-- anything to jolt him awake without arousing suspicion.

After the third aborted nap, Shrike cursed and stood. He gave Han the same orders he always did during a routine flight and left for the empty bunk. Han waited till he heard the sound of the door close before he redirected his attention to the navigation computer. The next hyperspace shift was coming up a lot sooner than he thought. Ylesia was the closest habitable planet. He quickly made a few last-minute adjustments to the coordinates shift and locked them in.

He wanted to stand, gather their supplies, find the kid, and check the pod for departure, but it had only been a couple of minutes since Shrike retreated to the bedroom. He needed to give him time to drift off before running around the ship.

But the nervous energy in his bouncing leg told him that he couldn't wait much longer. He hesitated a few more seconds before quietly retracing his steps to his supply haul. Han grabbed a few of the nicer, tastier rations along with a couple of pieces of fruit he knew the captain was keeping for himself.

Han slung the pack on his back as he made his way to the escape pod. He fully expected to find Luke curled up in the corner. However, the pod was utterly empty. Han frowned as he tossed the pack into the small ship.

He did a preliminary scan of the nearby area, searching for white robes and blond hair.

"Luke?" he whispered. Han returned to the back of the ship, where he'd last seen the boy. "Hey, kid?" he raised his voice a fraction. As he circled the room, his eye fell on the dingy trunk that came with the boy. Han had almost completely forgotten about it. Curious, he approached it. Han kicked it gently to test the weight. It wobbled easily, telling him it was mostly empty. After noticing there wasn't a lock, he pried it open without hesitation.

Han scowled at the contents. Mostly papers and books, half of them yellowed from a life on a dry, dusty planet. He reached in to push around some of the contents when something smooth and cold touched his fingers. Buried under the papers was something more substantial and metal-- a tool perhaps. Maybe a weapon.

Han considered the shape when a piercing cry broke his concentration. The hairs on his arm stood up, and his heart began to race. He acted before completely thinking. He grabbed the tool and clipped it to his belt before rushing towards the distressed sounds.

"Luke, Luke, hey, shh," he tried to calm the boy. He found the child tucked into a corner where he must've fallen asleep after meddling with the electronics in there. Luke vaulted out of the hole he'd hidden in and into Han's arms.

"don't-- don't--" he begged Han, but for what exactly, he didn't know. Han clenched the boy into his arms, stroking his back, and turned around to make sure they didn't wake the captain. He sat down and continued to soothe the kid as he glared at the closed door, willing it to stay closed and daring it to open all at once.

"Don't let him take me," Luke whimpered into his neck.

"I won't," Han said as he gathered the kid up and stood. "We're getting out of here, alright?"

Han quickly but quietly made his way to the escape pod, crawling in as carefully as possible with a child clinging to him. He scooted their supplies to a nearby cubby and settled in just as he felt the familiar lurch of the ship coming out of hyperspace. Han cursed, not realizing he was cutting this so very close. He wasted no more time, his fingers flying over the small console next to the opening.

"Hang on, kid," he said as the doors shut and locked. He held Luke firmly as he waited for the violent lurch as the pod disengaged. A few agonizing moments passed without any movement. Sweat started to bead at his forehead as the seconds turned into a minute. He cursed again as he started to reach out for the console. And then abruptly, they were propelled away from the ship and out into space. From the small window, he saw the planet swing wildly around and around as they spiraled towards the gravity pull.

Another nauseating minute later and they'd leveled out after the basic internal systems found some equilibrium. Han was able to finally see the planet, Ylesia, clearly from the window. Luke unwound himself from Han's dirty shirt to also peer at the planet.

"It's so blue," he whispered. Han nodded as he wiped the accumulated sweat from his forehead. "Yeah, you'll find a lot of planets are more blue than yellow."

Luke turned his wide eyes on Han. "Other? Are we going to see other planets too?"

A fond, lazy smirk pulled at the corner of Han's mouth as he met the kid's eager blue eyes with his own. "Yeah, why not? We'll get a ship, and go chase a few stars, what do you say kid?"

Luke nodded eagerly, all earlier nightmares now forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I may consider writing more episodes in this AU.


End file.
